wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quivering Arrow
This page is owned by Nightwatcher. Coding done by Dins. Do not steal the coding or the character. Artemis Artist Nightwatcher Background Information Creator Night Main Attribute Hunting, animal furs, spears, bows, arrows, deer, stags, hunting wolves, Luna, bears Elemental Attribute Hunting Theme Animal Deer Theme Color Green Theme Song Tbd MBTI Personality Introverted extrovert Character Information Age Unknown Gender Female Orientation Aro Ace Occupation Hunter Tribe LeafWings Nicknames Just call her Artemis Goal Unknown Residence The Forest of Zeus Relatives Zeus(father), Leto(mother), Apollo(brother) Allies Her family/her friend, Orion Enemies Males Likes Hunting/bathing in the lake/the jungle outside of her forest/escaping/wild animals/protecting the young Dislikes Cruelty/death of dragonets/makes seeing her bathe/open air/daylight Powers and abilities Amazing Hunter/beautiful/can call to the animals Weapons Bow and arrows/spears/beauty/her talons and teeth Ships None Quote ”I knew what I had to do-I just didn’t like it.” APPEARANCE Artemis is beautiful. Her elegant gait and perfect posture add to her sleek muscles and soft, thin cheekbones that round out near her horns. She is crafted beautifully, stabilized and swift in a way that it’s hard to fathom. She wears a satchel and two pouches wrap around her chest, tied with ropes and secured with a tight knot. She stores and extra foldable bow, animal skins, and other necessities she may need if she decides to go on a long hunting trip. Artemis is very agile. Her body is sleek and athletic, perfectly made for hunting and fighting and long distance travelling. She is lithe and thin, and quite flexible and stealthy, which helps on long hunting trips and battles with the BeetleWings. Her legs are smooth and strong, toughened by the many days of hunting and travelling. Her claws are sharp as knives, sharpened by Artemis herself for climbing trees and descending down them just as swiftly. Her wings are broad and smaller then usual, not needed to grow any larger since they’re always tucked into her side, whipping through the jungle with vigilant stealth and swiftness. Her scales are an elegant jade green, with scattered umber and pine green cascading across her gorgeous frame. Scales line her head and neck, following through to her spine and down to the tip of her tail. Her frills are a pale cypress green, edging along to her tail when they separate into what looks like small leaves. Her wings are the same cypress colour, but lined with a bit lighter green that is quite hard to spot. PERSONALITY Artemis is what you would call normal. She’s tough, a bit selfish, and friendly to be around and a good friend. She can be petulant at times, wanting to get everything she wants, or just getting her way. She is demanding, with a die-hard spirit that never gives up. She is very tough, and will endure any pain and won’t cry, whine, or complain to keep her honour. This helps her when she’s hunting, to feel no pity for the animals she’s killing. She is quiet most of the time, but will talk when she has to. She prefers to be hunting alone instead of socializing, but still thoroughly enjoys talking and hanging out with her few friends. Artemis is a hard-working hunter, and never gives up in finding her prey. She will go to the furthest ends of Pantala just to find and kill a prized buck for his horns. She’ll go nights without sleep just catching something for her family, especially when hunting is harsh. Once, Artemis wanted to become a writer or gatherer of fruits, so she would sometimes go out and practice, until, she was caught. Then Zeus warned her that she must become a huntress. She continued to do it anyways, though, not willing to give up her dream that she soon lost interest in. She enjoys climbing with a passion, adoring the feel of her talons sinking into the soft bark like prey on a summer evening, unable to stretch her wider wings and keeping the, close as steadiers, along with her tail. HISTORY Artemis was born in the forest of Zeus, a luscious deciduous forest ruled by her father, Zeus. At the time, Kings were eligible to the Kingdoms of Pantala, which included only LeafWings and BeetleWings. She was born to Leto, a beautiful LeafWing that must have passed on double her beauty to the perfect little Artemis. She had a twin, Apollo, whom she helped birth as soon as she came out and hatched, since he was having a hard time getting out of his eggshell that the two dragonets had shared. The two were all they had, their mother often dismissing them when asking to play or goof around, preferring gossip and hanging with other old friends. They foraged a strong bond that would last them awhile, always sticking close and putting their minds together for hunting and spying on basically useless things at the time. It was just a game to keep them occupied. As just a young dragonet, she was learning to use a bow and arrow, to hunt and to kill, to find the best prey and bring it back to their father. She was being trained daily when she was just two moons old, muscles being strengthened at such a young age, along with Apollo. One day, after training, she and Apollo overheard a ruder dragon from the village whose name was Hera teasing their mother about how she was better since she’d birthed more dragonets. This left Leto feeling sad and hurt on the inside, though she would never show it, so the twins went off and Artemis killed the female children, Apollo the males. Nobody ever found out what they did, and they assumed it was a stray or an expelled LeafWing, or a gang of LeafWings or BeetleWings. It was common for these things to happen back then, random murders, and nobody really cared unless it was the ruler’s dragonet. Artemis tended to go to her father for a lot. Whenever she was in need of guidance, especially in her dragonhood, would go and lay on Zeus’s lap. He was quite protective of his young one, and didn’t mind it when she randomly interrupted something to come sit on his lap. She asked him, while sitting on his lap, to grant her several wishes; 1.To always remain a virgin 2.To have many names to set her apart from Apollo 3.To have a bow and arrow made by the strongest BeetleWing smith 4.To be the Phaesporia or Light Bringer 5.To have her own tunic and pouches and a quiver for her arrows 6.To have sixty fellow hunters, all 4 years of age 7.To have twenty guards to watch her bow and arrows and hunting wolves while she rested 8.To rule all of the mountains 9.To have any small civilization 10.To have the ability to help dragonesses in the pain of having an egg She had always wanted to be single all the time, Artemis had always given herself nicknames in her games, and some stuck, like “Queen of Hunt” and “Diana,” who she heard was a different goddess of hunting and Luna. She had also always wanted to be the light bringer, and begged her father for the job. Artemis believed that she was chosen by the goods of birth to help with them, since she had helped Apollo escape from his egg. She also gained her attributes, which include the bow, arrow, hunting Wolf, and Luna. She flew far and wide to find Cyclopes and Hephaestus, the BeetleWing Smithers, to gain her bow and arrows. She approached them bravely, and it payed off as they gave her what she sought out. She then went out to find the heart of the forest, Pan, who gave her seven female and six male hunting wolves, fine and strong. She then captured a golden-horned deer to pull her chariot. She practiced on trees and targets, and after those were mastered, she began to hunt live prey, like deer, rabbits, and smaller game until she went further out of the forest to seek out bison and bulls. Artemis did have one good friend, Orion, who was her hunting companion and favourite dragon to hang out with. They spent most of their times together, especially as they grew out of dragonhood. Everyone thought they were in love, and Artemis maimed anyone who brought it up. One day, Artemis and Orion snuck out to the savannah to hunt for something bigger then they usually went for;elephants. Unfortunately, when Orion was hunting in the bushes by a country of small boulders, he disturbed a nest of scorpions, and was punctured by the entire family of them. Artemis was devastated, but got over it quickly, thinking maybe it was for the best. Soon, war came out upon them and the BeetleWings. Artemis played a huge part, valiantly fighting for her life but more so her honour. She mostly sniped from above, in the trees when the BeetleWings came to them, or from high in the air or hiding in the tall grasses. One day, a young jealous dragoness named Hera, who had already tried more then once, tried yet again to kill her. Artemis had outsmarted the young goddess every time, and had no plans to slain her. So Hera, while Artemis was lying in the bush, pulling back her arrow, waited. As she let go of hers, Hera struck with a dagger, about to sink into her back except Artemis was smarter then that. She’d heard the sheen of the dagger as Hera pulled it out of it’s containment, and first walked her in the face with a bow, then rammed her in the chest with her back legs. Hera didn’t strike for awhile, mostly because of her broken rib, or otherwise she might have. And so the war raged on, for about a year, until finally the two tribes made peace and bred a LeafWing and a BeetleWing together. Artemis was relieved, since she had been forced to fight rather then hunt for her tribe. Artemis is continued her life as a beautiful, single huntress dragoness, cherishing the moon and her prized hunting dogs. Her life was almost normal in her slate blue eyes, running free, hunting, and murdering anyone who got in her way. But Artemis continued this forever. She never died, though she lives in and guides others without letting them notice it. She takes breaks, though, and still hunts free in the wild, alone, with her immortal golden deer and prized hunting dogs, free. TRIVIA *For Lexie’s mythological creatures contest *Based off of the god Artemis *I studied her history to nearly recreate in the dragon world, leaving out the gruesome details GALLERY Quivering Arrow.jpg|Jada by Sealbringer B004FBE7-5E02-4711-88E2-EF80E446115D.png|Ref by me 2E83FC71-01A5-46A8-9EA8-6A49B0272302.jpeg|Artemis’s favourite dog, Ree Category:Characters Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:LeafWings Category:LGBT+